


Regret

by Kitsune_XIII



Series: SoRiku Week 2017 [3]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst?, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping, SoRikuWeek 2017, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, mentions of nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsune_XIII/pseuds/Kitsune_XIII
Summary: Before the war, Riku could have had everything he wanted.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> Once again sorry for the delay this one just didn't want to come together and I completely scrapped it at least five times before this version.  
> EDIT: to clarify, this piece happens chronologically before the other two works currently in the series.

“You cannot convince me to do this.” Riku almost whined the words. Sora grinned back at him from where he stood at the water’s edge, wearing nothing but his skin. The water was pitch black behind him, except for the reflected stars. No moon lit the night sky, and if anyone found out Sora was out of the castle they would have Riku’s head on a pike. Sora of course, had no concerns about the risks of being out of the castle at  _ all _ , let alone on the shores of the deepest lake in a five mile radius of the capital in the middle of the night.

“C’mon, it’ll be fun! Strip!” Sora laughed, and took three steps backwards with a wild swing of his arm as if he could use his magic to force Riku to join him at the water’s edge. “We can race out the big rock out there!”

“You must be dreaming, I’m not making that swim at night.” Riku protested, and crossed his arms over his chest. Manaia cooed behind him, clearly agreeing with her handler. Sora’s face twisted into a glorious pout in the darkness, and Riku scowled. “If anyone catches us out here--”   
Sora laughed, that bright and wonderful sound that made Riku’s heart swell like sunshine. “No one is going to look for us out here, Riku. We’re  _ miles _ from the castle! No one knows I’m gone, there’s nothing to worry about!” he took another step backwards, the water shifted around his calves. Riku’s eyes darted from Sora’s eyes, so bright they almost seemed to glow just from the starlight, down to the flicker of light around his legs. He was beautiful, and gods he was perfect. That bright smile, the shape of his legs… Riku wondered if the rest of his skin was as soft as his hands and cheeks. Riku looked at Sora, smiling in the darkness, and the urge to pull off his own shirt and pants and tackle him into the water was almost overpowering. It would be fun. They could act like every other young couple what went skinny dipping. They could chase each other through the water, splash each other. Swim out to the big rock barely illuminated by the stars and ravish each other in peace, without concern for Sora’s body guards. They  _ could _ . There was nothing stopping them.

Sora was right, no one knew, no one would have to know about this meeting under the moonless sky. It wasn’t like Riku had told his family where he was going or what he was doing, either… and really… Riku wanted to join Sora, really, he did. He Wanted to feel like he could take this brief time with Sora to actually enjoy his company instead of looking over his shoulder for the guards who were certain to be coming on Sora’s heels the moment they realized their Prince had slipped away again. He should be able to help Sora feel like more than just his future crown, he knew.

Sora offered his hand to him, beckoned for Riku to join him. His starlight eyes gleaming in the darkness and his smile soft and welcoming. In the starlight, the Names on his wrist stood out like beacons, and Riku’s eyes fixed on the sharp scrawl and hard angles of his own name just under the bend of his wrist. “Cmon, Riku… please?” Sora’s voice was warm and sweet, and Riku’s heart ached at the sound.   
Riku stared at his offered hand, stepped away from the rock that Sora’s clothes had been left on. His heart was screaming at him to take Sora’s hand. That risks be damned, they were Soulmates, the Name gleaming in the starlight proved it. They  _ should _ just let themselves enjoy themselves! His breath caught in his throat, his hand moved without is input to reach for Sora’s--reached out to join him, to pull himself into Sora’s arms and join him in the water. Sora’s face lit up, and gods he smiled like the sun.

A curlew cried out in the night and both Sora and Riku jumped, their gazes snapping to the forest around them. The entrancing spell of What Could Be was shattered and Riku scrambled backwards. No, no, joining Sora was a bad idea. He sucked in a few panicked breaths and hugged himself, shaking his head. “N-no. I’m sorry I… I can’t. You have fun. I’ll stay dry and watch and make sure you don’t drown or get yourself eaten by a coeurl or something.” he said, and didn’t look up to meet those beautiful eyes again. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched Sora’s hand fall, heard his disappointed sigh and quiet ‘okay’. And then the splash of Sora throwing himself into the water with no further ado.

 

They didn’t stay long, Sora was back to the castle by dawn and Riku was back in his father’s shop and trying to mask his lack of sleep within an hour of that.

 

Three days later, the kingdom was thrown into war and they had to say their goodbyes by the fountain in the castle garden when every family was called to offer its able-bodied to the defense of its borders.


End file.
